1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flame-proofing sprayable aerosol compositions and the use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of a variety of chemicals to building materials, interior furnishings, textiles, carpeting and the like to decrease their flammability has long been recognized. In recent years, Federal and Local ordinances have set increasingly higher standards of resistance to flammability of materials such as children's clothing, bedding, textiles and draperies. Moreover, consumers have become increasingly aware of the importance of reducing the danger from flammability of objects in the home environment.
Fire retardant and fire-proofing chemicals have been applied to such materials as paint, lumber, carpeting, textiles, etc. as bulk treatments. That is, they have been applied by dipping, commercial spraying, painting and so forth. These bulk applications present no particular packaging problems but a more convenient method of application has been needed for consumer use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,745 discloses compositions suitable for use in aerosol sprays for consumer applications. However, the composition disclosed by this reference contains various tris-compounds, all dangerous carcinogens. The undesirability of spraying such materials around the household environment is obvious.
Moreover, the prior art flame retardant compositions are not true flame-proofing compositions. They are, generally, designed to slow down the flame on a test surface by a specified percentage (usually 50%). That is, if a household fabric such as a drape were burning from bottom to top at a rate of 36 feet per minute, a retardant rated at 50% would have to slow the flame advance to 18 feet per minute. While household objects treated with such flame retardants would be less dangerously flammable than untreated objects, the possibility of accidental ignition thereof still remains.
There has existed a long felt need for a safe, non-toxic, non-carcinogenic, easily used consumer flame-proofing material that acts as more than a flame retardant.